Its About Time
by degrassilovely
Summary: Clare has a thing for her sister's brother


Eli was dating Darcy for a while and whenever he slept over, he would cuddle her to sleep then go to the guest room downstairs since Helen didn't allow to sleep in the same bed. Eli was already sleep downstairs in his shirt and sweats.

Little did the couple know, Darcy's sister, Clare was head over heels for him. She dreamed about his all the time and thought he was so attractive, interested in everything she was and was funny. She wasn't a virgin, she only had sex once so she didn't really have experience but she didn't. She was going out of line and she knew it but didn't care. She put on lace red panties and a red lace bra making sure her breasts spilled out of the cup completely. She lathered her body and sprayed perfume on her. She ruffled her hair up a bit before going downstairs quickly before anyone saw her. She eased into the guest room and closed the door behind her. She crawled onto his bed and moved his legs apart before lying in between them. She began to rub his length lightly and considering Eli wasn't a heavily sleeper, his eyes eased open. Once he adjusted, he pulled back, "Whoa, what are you doing?" He asked eying her attire and look at her stroking him.

She smiled and pulled down his sweats and briefs, "No, no. What are you doing?" He moved away. "You cant do this."

"I promise it'll be okay."

"You're my girlfriend's sister, I cant do this Clare."

"Really?" She asked as she squeezed his length harder causing him to whimper. She leaned closer to his face, "Ive wanted you for so long."

He looked up at her and down in between them as she was getting him off.

"I cant have sex with—"

She pressed her lips against his softly interrupting him. She hesitantly glided her tongue in his mouth and he couldn't resist and did so as well. As they tongue kissed, Clare picked up the pace of her stroking as Eli whimpered and groaned in the kiss. Eli pulled back and hovered over Clare. He looked down at her body and licked his lips, "You're not such a little girl, huh?" He whispered in her ear. She whimpered as he rubbed her softly over her panties.

She pulled him towards her and played with his tongue and sucked on it as he ran his index finger up and down her arched her hips and pressed his hands harder against her so he can stop teasing her. He pulled her panties down and rubbed her harder against her clit. She bit her lip and lightly moaned. Eli breathed heavily against her lips as they stared intently at each other. He leaned down and widened her legs, placing his face in between. He pulled her close and attached his mouth to her clit,

She played with his hair as his tongue ran up and down her wet clit and she moaned. Eli placed his finger in her mouth so she could suck on it and hopefully be quiet.

"Ohhh." Clare moaned gripping the blanket under her. She arched her hips as he continued to eat her out. He began to suck roughly on her folds as her back arched off the bed, "Ahh" She screamed pulling Eli's hand out of her mouth. He pulled back and rubbed himself against her. He looked in the pocket of a pair of jeans he had and put on a condom. He leaned down and whispered against her lips as he rubbed her clit, "Youre not a virgin right?"

She shook her head not wanting him to know she was really innocent and only did it once. As they breathed against each other's face, Eli licked his hand and rubbed it against her clit before pushing in her. He groaned loudly at how tight she was. She obviously hadn't had sex a lot. He pushed deeper into her as Clare squealed. He rubbed her cheek softly and softly kissed her lips.

He put one leg of hers on his shoulder and left the other on the bed as he began to thrust inside of her. "Ohh god." She moaned looking up at him.

He pushed deeper and slower inside of her as she heavily breathed amongst herself.

She pulled him down to her and arched her hips against his and kissed his aggressively. "Fuck me." She whispered against his lips. He moved faster inside of her and she yelled unexpectedly. She giggled, "Sorry." Eli smirked and continued pushing inside of her. Eli picked her up and placed on top of him as he thrusted up inside her erratically, "Oh shit." She breathed against his neck. She turned to look at him, "Cum inside me please, without the condom. Oh fuck, please. "She yelled as she felt herself coming close and her walls clenching erratically.

"I cant." He whispered in her ear. "Im not risking it."

"Oh god Eli." She cried. "Please." He thrusted faster inside of her as he kissed her and she moaned loudly in his mouth as Eli groaned as he let go. His groans diminished and he pulled out her exhausted. He sighed and took the condom off of him, and pulled up his boxers. Clare ,after regaining her breath crawled on top of him and sucked on his bottom lip, "See you in the morning." She pulled his boxers down and sucked on his length hard before putting on her underclothes and leaving the room.

Eli sighed to himself, "Oh fuck."

**What the hell was that?**


End file.
